Mephistopheles (Shardsverse)
|-|Human Form/Avatar= |-|Mephisto= Mephistopheles, or commonly known as Mephisto or the Man in Black, is the second oldest Archdemon in existence and the younger brother of Lilith, and the older brother of Baal, Azazel, and Leviathan. He is the Primordial Demon embodying Hatred and Deceit. In the wake of their older sister's disappearance, Hell descended into a civil war with the remaining four Archdemons fighting for Lilith's throne. He was defeated alongside Baal and Leviathan by Azazel as she assumed the Throne of Hell. Mephisto is the father of Abaddon and Asmodeus. History Mephistopheles was born from Malfegor's energies when Hell was formed after Lilith. Even after all five of them were born, the four attempted to take control of Hell only to be subjugated by Lilith with a mere release of her power. Mephisto willingly served Lilith after her tremendous display of power, offering his undying loyalty. When Lilith left Hell to be with the Archangel, Mephisto couldn't care less and took this opportunity to cement himself as Lilith's rightful heir, thus Hell descended into a Civil War with Azazel and Baal vying for the Throne. Leviathan sided with him as the two had been joined in a union and agreed to rule Hell as its king and queen. However, after eons of battle, Mephisto, alongside Leviathan and Baal, were soundly defeated by Azazel at the center of Hell, the Black Hold. Mephisto would be summoned by the King, Solomon, in exchange for an offer. He would serve him so long as he resurrected Sheba. Seeing an opportunity, Mephisto granted Solomon one of the Five Primal Magic classified underneath Gehenna, Chaigidel, however, he was outwitted for Solomon was blessed by Magnus with the Primal Magic Esotera. After Mephisto performed the resurrection, Solomon used Esotera to learn the spell and fought Mephisto. He was overpowered and attempted to kill Sheba for Solomon's deception but was saved by Magnus, who banished Mephisto from Earth. Now, Mephisto resides in Hell in the Fifth Circle alongside Leviathan. Appearance Mephisto, in his human form, appears as a man with silver hair and glasses. His eyes are grey and appear to be stagnant like that of a deceased animal, appearing to be emotionless. He wears blue and silver robes and wears a brown leather belt. In his true form, Mephisto appears as a large four-armed unholy demonic entity. His head and face appear as a skull with a red glow in the eye sockets and large curved horns. His skin is sinewy and looks like muscle while from his lower chest down to his tail is skeletal with a yellow glow contained within the ribs. His voice is likened to that of a thousand needles repeatedly stabbing the heart. Personality Mephisto is cunning and deceptive as well as manipulative. He loves to manipulate entire civilizations against each other, pitting brother against brother, sister against sister, lover against lover. It brings him great joy watching entire societies collapse underneath the discord he sowed. Mephisto is feared among Hell by Demons almost as much as Lilith and Azazel, stating that he is Hell itself. As the Embodiment of Hatred, Mephisto relishes from hate when others hate him or when he hates others. He uses it as a tool against others. His greatest hatred is to his loss, a display of weakness as he views it, against Azazel, cursing himself for losing to her. However, Mephisto is capable of feeling love as he adored Lilith and Leviathan. He can also feel respect, showing it to his siblings, Baal and Azazel, and surprisingly, Gabriel. Mephisto loathes the bloodline of Solomon as well as his fellow Lesser Primal Magnus for deceiving him and cheating him out of his deal with Solomon. Despite not showing it, Mephisto can feel fear as he feared Lilith as well as the Rune Dragons Corona and Kairos. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral | Chaotic Evil Birthplace: The Void Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Sowing discord Dislikes: Feeling weak Eye Color: Grey (Human Form); Blood Red (True Form) Hair Color: Silver (Human Form) Hobbies: Causing civilizations to collapse Martial Status: Married to Leviathan Status: Alive Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Mephistopheles, Mephisto, The Great Deceiver Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: Billions of Years Classification: Demon, Demon God, Lesser Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies Hatred and Deceit), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal (In his true form), Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (Likely Subatomic; Scaled from Lilith.), Hatred Manipulation (Mephisto can amplify and manipulate the Hatred of others, causing them to possess an undying and obssessive hatred for those that they hate. This can cause them to become homicidal as well as insane.), Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of Demonic Lightning and Hellfire), Energy Manipulation, Resurrection (Mephisto resurrected Solomon's lover, Sheba), Power Bestowal (Mephisto granted Solomon the Primal Magic, Chaigidel), Power Nullification (For Lesser Beings), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Mephisto was going to remove Solomon's soul and destroy it for deceiving him), Existence Erasure, Creation, Avatar Creation, Forcefield Creation, Aura (Mephisto's aura can cause others to hate.), Shapeshifting, Flight, Demonic Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Mephistopheles is an extremely powerful demon, existing as an infinite-dimensional higher being. He fought against Azazel during the Hell Civil War and their battle shook all of Hyperspace but was eventually defeated by Azazel. On Materia, he fought the God, Magnus, for Solomon's fate and was able to harm him before being banished from Materia. Mephisto is equal to the other Archdemons except for Lilith.) Speed: Immeasurable (Mephisto is a higher dimensional being who must restrict himself in order to manifest within a lower-dimensional space-time. Like the other Lesser Primals, he is immune to Multiversal changes within Time.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite (Battled Azazel and the other Archdemons for control of Hell for eons) Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Mephisto Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Tier 1 Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists